Beatiful Smile
by plainjane0105
Summary: Beatrice Trudeau story Feel free to make a request about bully se stories just not about Lola because I don't like her


**Ted Thompson/Beatrice Trudeau**

note:One of my fav ship （ｙ）

Angst at first with happy ending.English is not my native language so im sorry if there are any mistakes.enjoy.OOC beatrice,ted,tad and vance.too much OOCness.

Beatrice P.O.V

Beatrice Trudeau.If you heard the name than you already now who it is.It's me,member of the nerd clique.At first,I joined the clique because you know I thought we're like have the same thoughts on studying and academics but then I realized they're nothing like that...why do say that? It's because the male members only care about how to take down the jocks without the bullies disturbing them...and me,huh?

I have a crush on Ted Thompson...

 _The Ted Thompson..._ (ToT)

Well,it's just a hopeless crush,because look at me...I am a _Nerd,_ he is a _Jock...we are supposed to be enemies,_ but I can't help it,I keep thinking about sometimes even in my favourite biology class...I was meant to be lonely,I guess...huh? Is he looking at me?nahh,it doesn't make any sense,because I'm just _Beatrice Trudeau_ a not so pretty and hot like _Mandy Wiles,_ the beauty and captain cheerleader of the school.

"Oh,would you look at that,the loser".

speaking of the devil,there she is,the bully,well,she only bullies me,which I don't know why but people still loves her and not me because I'm a _loser_...

"What do you want,Mandy?" i asked her with my not-really-care tone.

"I need you to stay out of our league,that's all.Nothing much".She replied.

"What the heck are you talking about".

"You think I'm _stupid_ ,I see you oogling at our star,you think he'll like you back,huh?Not a chance.Who would want to be with an ugly girl?" She said without caring about my feelings like it was something that isn't really important.

I was about to cry silently,so,I stood up and walk quickly from the cafeteria.I don't care anymore about the stares that everyone there is giving me.I went to my secret place where only me and my close friends know.I went next to the tree and sat there alone and let my tears fall while I try not to sob so much because it'll make my face go weird.Why do I even bother to cry?Everyday I went through the same thing.I didn't cry before.Maybe because I have something else to bother with like starving myself,thinking about cutting myself,or maybe how should I just disappear from this world.My thoughts were interupted by Tad Spencer (yes the preppy that you think is snobbish and too smug for life and very annoying with the faux british accent)and Vance Medici (yup ;/ the most weird greaser with a hair conflict),my close friends that I mentioned earlier.They're the one that has always been sincere with me because they also have the same problem like me, ** _INSECURITIES_**...

Tad has an abusive father while Vance eventhough he is very cute he still feels that he's really ugly and always tried to make up his hair to make him look cool this is because he's father had left his mother with another younger and prettier woman.They're both cute though but yeah...

"Bea,don't you listen to what that stupid girl said to you".Tad said (with his faux accent that had become a habbit to him) to me comforting me a bit because I still have caring friends.

"Yeah,don't,besides we shouldn't let people like that steal our hope to be successful".Vance continue.You might not believe that a nerd,a greaser,and a preppy can be friends but because we understand each other so much we became close to each other day by day no matter what people say.We even hangout with each other and comforting each other and even cry together.Because if you look closely both of them get up as fast as they can to catch up with me and right now they're both are about to cry.It actually made me feel guilty.

"I can't help it,I'm sorry for being like,heck,I'm sorry for being a burden to you guys,to my parents,I'm sorry for being a failure, _I'm sorry for being born in this world_ ".With that the three of us broke down under the huge tree.It's like this world isn't meant for us.Why do we even born?What's the point of being here if we're just bunch of losers that can't even be strong in our own story.We cried together that we didn't even realize that we were being followed and being watched by few sad eyes.

The preppies,the greasers,and the jocks were all here watching us crying together except for the girls but pinky is there too.

"Why did you say that?"Ted asked making us turn our head quickly to his direction.If you're not here you will not believe that _the_ _Ted Thompson_ , _Johnny Vincent,and Derby Harrington_ are crying silently.Heck,the rest of them even cry.This is why we only now their names,not their story.They acted as if they never care because of their background,not because they can and they wanted to.

Me and my close friends were speechless looking at them.

"Why did you say that?"This time Derby is the who asked that leaving his fake accent because he was being serious.

"Don't you see,look at us,we're messed up,we're losers,why do you care,no,why SHOULD you care?!"This time Tad cried out without his accent because he can't hold it anymore.

"Who said we didn't care,huh?!"Johnny yelled at us making us stumbled back because of how serious he is.Even Lola can't make him become like this.

"We acted like that because we're forced to,you know that?"he continues calmly but still looking at us with sad eyes.

"We came from different kinds of family,that's what makes us treated you differently,it's not what we wanted to,it's not what I wanted to.You think it's happy to be rich?If you think it is then I'm gonna say you're wrong because we still have to take care of our images and everything,my father is a workaholic that doesn't even want to be there for me and Tad, don't you say that I never and will never understand you because I do,my father is also abusive,pushing me too far so that I'll be heartless and cruel like him".Derby said finally break into sobs.

"You think we never care,but that's what YOU think.Beatrice..."Ted calls out my name.I look at him waiting for what he was about to say.

"I have fallen for you,Bea".He said with tears falling to his cheeks.

My eyes went wide,so does Tad and Vance.But,the others were acting like they already knew.

"What...".I can't believe what he said.

"I've fallen for you,Beatrice Trudeau.My eyes only follow you around,my mind only thinks about you,my heart raced whenever you are around,just like right now my heart beats for you and also breaks for you when I see you sad or crying".He said.

"I love you".With that he walks to me and embrace me in his strong arms.I was stunned.But,I quickly answered his confession with my cries and I hold on to him as if my life depends on him.

5 months later...

I sat with my close friends on the bleachers while focusing on my boyfriend's game.After that event everything went back to normal but with more friends that help us through our recovery.

"We won!We won!Our school beats the opponents".Tad screamed out making me snap out of my trance and look at the score board.Would you look at that our school beats the other school with 10 more score.With that everyone was cheering and screaming over the fact that our school had become #1.

Ted's P.O.V

We won and I couldn't believe it but that doesn't stop me from making my way towards my adorkable girlfriend and my new inspiration,Beatrice Trudeau.

My squad cheered me out and grab the flower crown I made with the help of my foster sister,Melody Adams.Beatrice adore this kid so I make her my foster sister and I actually felt proud doing that because I've never had a little sister because I'm the only child in my family.That kid's supportive and cute.I also get protective over her whenever someone likes her.

Anyway,as I make my way towards her I saw Mandy with her annoyed face.I chuckled because of her childlike acts while shaking my head.Everyone's attention was suddenly targeted on me,probably still confused but still cheering loud.Beatrice is now in front on me with her doe eyes staring at me.I took out the flower crown and put it on her head and it makes her look more beautiful as she was blushing and giggling shyly.I've always love her shyness because it's cute.I almost forgot the necklace I bought for her.It's not real diamond but I hope she likes it.I'll work hard for her if she wants real diamond necklace.So I took it out and she looked so stunned while I put it on her.Then,she looked at me with the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen.That smile took my breath away and I heard her friends laughing which I think because of my face.I blushed and rub my neck out of embarassement.What took my soul was that she gifted me with a kiss on the cheek that cause me a nosebleed and I fainted with a smile on my face.

Every people that involves P.O.V

Best moment EVAR!


End file.
